Crimson Gaze
by StitchCraZe
Summary: His beloved's sudden departure left him devastated. He will do anything to get his revenge on the one who dare to take her away from him. Odin and the Norns had returned, weren't they killed by Loki in Asgard? Fushigi Mystery! Pairing: LokiMayura
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Gaze**

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok. It belongs to Kinoshita Sakura Sensei…

**Chapter 1: Her Sudden Departure**

The alley lights flickered eerily in the dead of the night, casting distorted shadow on the walls. A figure ran into the narrow alley way, and looked around frantically. She moved quietly towards the pile of boxes at the corner. She positioned herself behind the boxes so that she will be hidden from view.

'Loki….help me… please hurry….' she whimpered.

She froze as she hears footsteps approaching her hidden place. 'Kami Sama…. Please don't let him find me…' she closed her eyes tightly and prayed.

'Why do I always get myself into such mess?'

_Flashback_

"_Loki-kun….Loki-kun……. Have you seen the newspaper?" he heard her from his study even before he saw her barged into the room as usual. _

"_When will you ever learn how to knock before barging into someone's room?" he sounded a bit weary. _

"_Nee…… Loki-kun, did you see the news article on the murder of teenagers? It was said that bodies were found all over the neighborhood. And the weirdest part is that it forms a shape of a six pointed star. Fushigi Mystery!" Mayura exclaimed excitedly._

_Loki frowned. 'Six pointed star? Occult? Most occult have that kind of symbol.' He was so deep in thought that he nearly didn't hear Mayura say they are going to investigate it. "No. we are not going to get involve in this case. Let's leave it to the police to handle it."_

"_But…But… They..."_

"_I said no, Mayura. This is a murder we are looking at, not some mystery. So, don't try to go investigating it." Loki fixed Mayura with a stern stare._

"_Fine…" she lowered her head to avoid his stare and sat down dejectedly on the sofa._

"_You should go home too before the sunsets. There is a murder on the loose; your father will feel much better if you are home. Come I'll walk back with you."_

"_Hai…" Mayura signed as she followed Loki , Fenrir and Yamino out._

_As they were walking to the shrine, Yamino was telling Loki about his newly acquired gadget he got from mail orders. Mayura quietly stared at the back of the small figure and wonder who he really was._

_It was almost 8 months since that day. That day when he had disappeared, leaving her feeling so empty and helpless at the same time. That day when she believe in God again when He had brought Loki back. _

_After that…many strange things started to happen. New friends came and went. Never staying long._

_There was one time when she dreamt that she became the assistant of the God who strangely enough owns a pet snake and a black puppy; the man who bear a great resemblance to Loki. The mansion was in shabbles and the God was in poverty. _

_When she told Loki about this, he smiled at her and said that was only a dream. But it had felt so real to her. _

_Till this day, she still hasn't quite figured out Loki. _

"…_yura-san, Mayura-san, we're here." Mayura blinked and realized that they had reach the shrine. _

"_Oh… Thanks for sending me back. Thank you too Fenrir." She smiled and bent down to pet the black pup. He gave a few barks and wagged its tail. "Ja-ne Loki-kun, Ymino-san and Fenrir."_

"_Don't wonder around at night, Mayura. Remember what happened the last time you didn't listen to me?" _

"_Hai…Hai…, papa" Mayura teased._

_Loki hummmppped and turned to return home. _

_As she sat down to dry her hair in font of her mirror, she noticed a box in her bag. "Oh no" she gasped. _

_She had forgotten to pass the present to Loki. She had seen this beautiful necklace in a shop and thought it would look really nice on Loki. The pendant was in the shape of a silver crescent moon with intricate design by the side. It hung on the thin leather stripe. She remembered Loki always have this weird staff with one end shape like a crescent moon. _

_She looked at the clock showing 15 minutes to 9 o'clock. She quickly went to change and went out with the box in her hand. She decided to take a short cut to Loki's place._

_She passed by the deserted row of shops and stopped when she heard something moved in one of the alley way. She moved cautiously towards the sound and peered round the corner. _

_Something white flashed past her. She screamed and fell back. She looked at the thing and laughed nervously. It was only a white cat. As she stood up, a shadow loomed over her. She turned……and screamed._

_Hovering behind her was a man with a mask over his face. In his hand was a bloody knife. Raised and ready to strike._

_Mayura_ _quickly scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could. However, the man was hot on her heels. She turned into an alley way and stop when she noticed that it was a dead end. She whimpered and ran behind a pile of boxes._

_End of Flashback_

Mayura's hand clenched the small box in her hand. The footsteps came nearer and nearer.

"Come out, little one. Don't hide from me…I'm not going to hurt you……much." The man laughed manically. Mayura bit her lips and pushed the boxes. It landed on the man. She ran out the alley without turning back. She screamed when she felt something sharp against her arm. She could feel her blood dripping. The next thing she knew, the man had slammed her on the floor.

Her pupil dilated as she saw the flash reflected from the blade as it sliced through the air and her flesh.

"LOKI………………" she screamed out as blood filled her month.

Loki looked up from his book he was reading. Ever since after dinner, he had been having a bad feeling that something is going to happened.

"Are you alright, Loki-tama?" Ec-chan asked from the top of his head.

"I don't know. I've been having a feeling that something bad is happening." He frowned and tried to shake off the feeling.

"_LOKI…………………" _his eyes widen as he heard Mayura's voice screaming his name.

"Mayura…" he jumped of his sit and rushed out.

"Loki-sama, where are you going?" Yamino asked, concerned after seeing the worried look on his face.

"Daddy, wait for us." Fenrir shouted and hurried up to catch up with Loki.

"Mayura. Something happened to her. Damn it! I told her not to go off investigating the murder." Loki snarled as they ran towards the shrine.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Mayura-papa glared angrily at them. He was sweeping the courtyard when they came running. "If you are looking for Mayura, I thought she was at your place? She said she had something to pass to you."

Loki froze and started swearing. "Fenrir, can you detect her scent?"

Daidouji Misao raised an eyebrow as the brat started talking to the black pup. To his amazement, the pup actually lifted his head and smells the air. It turned to the kid and barked a few times. The kid nodded and followed the pup.

"What the hell happened?" he muttered under his breath. He threw his broom aside and followed them.

She felt so cold…very cold. She no longer feels any pain, too numb after loosing so much blood.

"Yes…you are so beautiful. With your blood drained out of you, your skin had turned snow white. Just like the others. Only difference is that you look much more beautiful than them." The man chuckled as he stroke her hair he had cut from her earlier. "I will keep this as a souvenir and the photos too."

The man stood up, he was about to dragged her to a new location when he heard footsteps approach from afar.

He looked at Mayura with regret. "Seems like we have company. Well…sayonara." He leaned down and kissed her on her cold lips.

Her eyes widen as he twisted the blade further into her heart. And her world fades to darkness.

"Daddy… shes in front. But…… I smell blood." Fenrir whispered.

Loki felt fear twisting his gut. "Please…let me be in time. Please…"

"Loki-sama! Over here at the alley!" Yamino pointed at the narrow alley way ahead of them.

They ran there and what they saw shocked them to their very souls.

"MAYURAAAAAAAA……………………" Daidouji Misao howled as he ran to his daughter's side. "NNOOOOOOOOOO………….."

Loki stood there. Not believing what he saw. He didn't even realise when he had turned back to his kakusei form.

'No, this can't be true. No…' He repeated those words over and over in his head until he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder.

"Loki-sama…" Yamino whispered. He felt anguished rolling off Loki-sama. Anguished that he wasn't able to reach her in time.

Lighting flashed across the sky, illuminating the dark alley way and the scene it presented. Rain started to fall from the sky.

Even the God is weeping at her sudden departure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Gaze**

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok. It belongs to Kinoshita Sakura Sensei…

**Chapter 2: The Rage of the Gods**

Niiyama Masumi stood in front of the alley and stared at the scene before him. To say the truth, he had been shocked beyond words when he received a call to inform him of a murder, and the worst part is, the victim is his friend's daughter.

When he arrived, he saw his friend, Daidouji Misao, kneeling by his daughter's side. Tears rolling down his face as he held her cold lifeless hand in his. 'Mayura…...' he had kept mumbling her name.

How could anyone do such a thing to an innocent child? Niiyama took another look at his friend and shook his head. He felt sad for his friend. To lose an only child…it's too painful.

"Inspector. We found a box here." Niiyama went to the officer and took the little blue box from him. It looked rumpled, like she had clenched onto the box tightly. He frowned and opened the box. Inside was a silver pendant in the shape of a crescent moon with intricate design carved by the side hanging on the thin leather stripe. There was a note inside too. It read:

_Loki,_

_This is for you. Hope you like it. And…I would like to thank you for staying._

_Mayura_

"Loki." Niiyama had said out loud.

"That would be me." A deep solemn voice answered.

Niiyama turned and saw the chestnut hair young man who had been standing quietly by the side stepped forward.

This man had been here together with Misao and that green hair man when they found the body. He had stood a distance from the body but his expression was that of anguish. The green hair man had been comforting him while a black pup snuggled by his feet. Oddly, he reminded him of a certain little detective.

"Who are you?"

"Loki." He replied with a monotone voice. Cold and without emotion.

"Oh…we found this. I think it's for you." He passed the box to him. He watched him opened the box and saw his eyes widened slightly when he saw the pendant. After reading the message, he held it and the pendant tightly over his chest.

"Mayura… I stayed for you. Why didn't you do the same for me?"

"Can you tell me what happened? And how did manage to find her…body?" Niiyama took out his notebook and his pen, ready to take down information.

"Inspector…I can provide the information. I was with him all the while." Yamino interrupted. " We were taking the puppy out for a walk and decided to visit Mayura-san. When her father told us she went to our place, we took the short-cut back. Mayura-san's father wanted to go with us, as he was worried. When we were passing this way, the puppy must have detected her scent. That is when we ……found her."

"I see." Niiyama's pen was flying across the notebook, taking down the information.

"You will find the murderer won't you, Inspector?" The young man Loki was looking at him with cold green eyes.

"Of course we will. When I get my hands on that bastard…I'll…"

"You had better hope I don't get my hands on him first. He will pay for what he had took from me." For a moment there, Niiyama thought he saw his eyes flashed red. He shook his head to shake that ridiculous thought. "Yes, he will pay dearly with his life."

He almost felt sympathy for the murderer. Almost, but not quite. That bastard deserved it.

For the first time in his life, the Midgard felt fear. His father is giving off unsuppressed rage. He shivered as he followed behind him. Even his not so sensitive nii-san had put some distant between him and his daddy.

'Loki-sama…please don't do anything you will regret later.' Yamino couldn't help but worry. He knew that Mayura means a lot to Loki-sama, given he had stayed instead of going back to Asgard. No, not only to Loki-sama. Mayura-san means a lot to each and everyone of them. To him, Fenrir, Narugami-kun, Frey-kun, Reiya-chan, even Heimdall-kun.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't realized Loki had stopped. Yamino almost collided with him. "Loki-sama?" he peered over Loki's shoulder and was surprise when he saw the others standing outside their mansion.

"Loki…" Freya had stepped closer to Loki and reached a trembling hand to caress his cheek. "What happened? We could feel your anger."

Loki said nothing and walked past her. He stopped in front of Urd, the goddess of fate, lifted his head to fix her with his intense gaze. "I need you to find out who killed Mayura."

The group remained silence for a few seconds. "WHAT? What do you mean by she is killed? You are kidding me right, Loki?" Frey exclaimed. "How could you joke about such things, Loki?"

He paused when he noticed that Loki is not smiling. He turned to look at Yamino. "He's joking right?" Frey wasn't so sure now after seeing Yamino's solemn face.

"It's true. Mayura…Mayura-san was murdered."

Several gasps were heard. Frey slowly slipped to the floor, tears filled his eyes. Goddesses embracing each other, weeping silently at the lost.

"There's no time to cry." Loki's cold voice penetrated the mourning atmosphere.

"How could you be so heartless, Loki. I thought you care for her." Frey jumped up and grabbed Loki's collar.

"No time for this. We have to find her murderer." The coldness in his voice once again cut through Frey's anger. He shivered as he felt his life in danger from Loki for the first time.

"Ha…hai."

"Let us proceed to the living room." With that Loki stepped around the group to pushed open the gate.

Odin sat in the living room, awaiting his return. He had felt his anger, followed by devastation, even in Asgard. He became worried, so he had came to find out what happened to him.

He looked up when the door opened. Loki looked at him with emotionless eyes. Odin stood up and went to him.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm worried about you."

Loki nodded and sat down.

"Urd, can you show me what happened to her?"

"Hai, Loki-sama." Urd turned to Yamino, "Bring me a pile of water, Yamino-san."

"Hai."

"Loki-sama, can I have something of hers or anything from the vicinity of her…the scene." It hurts to acknowledge her death. Ever since the Norns were back on Midgard, they had gotten closer to Mayura. She always makes them feel how great it is to be living. Her whole being bubbles of innocent and energy.

Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. The necklace she had wanted to pass to him when she was…when she was…. He can't finish the thought. He handed the necklace to Urd.

"She was holding on to this when…" he didn't finish it, but everyone in the room knew what came after.

Urd gently took the necklace from Loki. She placed it on her right palm over the pile of water. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Purple light emitted from her body and faint images started to appear on the water. Each second getting clearer and clearer.

Everyone peered closer. They saw her taking the short cut through the deserted shops. Saw the man following her and how scared she had been. That man had followed her into the alley, flashing his knife with a sadistic grin on his face. Mayura had pushed the boxes at that man and ran out. The man rushed after her and slammed her onto the floor. Mayura whimpered as the man stabbed her. "LOKI…." She had screamed his name.

Loki clenched his fist. He tasted blood in his month but didn't care. She had called out to him and yet hadn't been there to save her. Without blinking, he continued to watch as that man violated his Mayura.

After stabbing her, the man pulled out his camera and started taking photos. He took pictures of Mayura as her life slowly flowed out of her. He pulled out a pocket-knife and cut a few strands of her hair. "_You are so beautiful. With your blood drained out of you, your skin had turned snow white. Just like the others. Only difference is that you look much more beautiful than them._" He was about to drag Mayura's body to somewhere when he heard footsteps approaching. He bent down to kiss Mayura before running off.

Loki wanted blood. That man's blood. How dare he touch his Mayura. How dare he take away what belongs to him. When he gets his hand on him, he will wish he was never born. He will die a slow painful death.

"Mina…I want you to try and locate that man." It wasn't a request. It was a command. A command the others would gladly obey. That man had dared to take a God's possession. He will pay the price.

"One more thing. No one is to harm that man. Bring him to me when you find him." Loki had said it with such coolness that every God in that room shivered slightly. "Thank you Urd. You can return me the necklace now." He reached out his hand towards her. Urd gently place the necklace on his palm.

Loki clasped the necklace around his neck and wore it. He turned and went upstairs to his room. He went straight to his bedroom and closed the door. The minute the door closed, he leaned against it and slipped down. "Mayura…" he started sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Gaze**

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok. It belongs to Kinoshita Sakura Sensei…

**Chapter 3: Sayonara…Mayura**

Daidouji Misao sat facing the alter. People came and went, but he paid no attention to them; too devastated to care. Many of her friends came, they had cried. Even the wealthy guy, Kakinouchi Koutarou, had been seen wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

That night, the police had taken her body back for further investigation. Luckily, they did not see the need to further mutilate her body by dissecting. She was returned to him two days later. However, the police had not been able to find the killer.

Now, she lay in the coffin behind the alter, all cleaned up and dressed in her favorite kimono. She's ready for her final journey. Her journey to the other world. The amount of people who turned up to send her off showed that she was well loved.

"Mayura-papa." Someone had stopped in front of him. He slowly lifted his head to see who. It was the young man with him at the alley that fateful night. The one who bear a resemblance to that little detective. Speaking of that brat, he hadn't seen him since that night.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you. Are you Mayura's friend?"

"Yes, I'm her friend. My name is Loki. Known her for a long time."

"I see…"

"Loki-sama, the others are here." A green hair man interrupted. Misao frown. He remembered seeing him with that brat most of the time. His butler if he remembered correctly.

'Others? What others?' Misao wondered. He felt that young man squeeze his shoulder gently before turning away. He stared after him as he approach a group of people. They were a weird combination.

One of them he recognized as Mayura's classmate, Naru…something. He can't recall. The rest, he had no idea who they were. There is a kid with purple hair, was looking at the alter with a …look of regret. A little girl with curly brown hair with two bows tied at the side was hugging a man with brown hairs and wearing weird costume. He petted her head to sooth her, even though there are tears rolling down his cheek. And there the lady with short blond hair, beside her is another lady with long black hair. Talking to them was a girl with long blond hair tied into two ponytails. She seems to be weeping. A man with long white hair and black robe stepped forward to speak to Loki.

He frowned. He had no idea his Mayura had been hanging out with this kind of people. He wasn't such a good father after all.

His heart constricted painfully in his chest as he approached the coffin. Everything had been so surreal until now.

He stopped by her side. He had never been so afraid in his life. Not even when he had to confront Odin in Asgard. Now…now he was afraid to stare at reality right in the face. He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

He choked. There she was lying in the coffin. She was wearing a light pink kimono with sakura flowers sewn on it. Her skin was so pale, making her look like a fragile porcelain doll. Her long pink hair was spread around her, making her look like a sleeping beauty.

'If only I could make her open her eyes with one kiss…' he thought bitterly. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.her first kiss with him. Not what he had imagined to be like. He had imagined him sharing her first kiss under the moonlight. Soft warm lips that response to him. Not cold lifeless lips.

"Aishiteru, Mayura." He whispered into her lips. Yes, he loves her. He can't imagine living without her. He even went to Asgard to get an Idun's apple so that he could bring her back. Alas, it wasn't the right season and Idun had looked at him with such sadness when she told him there weren't any.

He had pleaded with Odin to use his power to revive her. Odin had tried but failed. He still needed the Idun's apple in order to bring back the dead.

As much as it pains him, he had to let go….for now. He kissed her softly again. "Sayonara….Mayura."

Koutarou had stayed back after all his classmate had left. He stood at a corner and stared at the group ahead. They are the ones hanging out with that arrogant little brat. The brat that Mayura seems so fond of.

Why had she chosen to be with that brat instead of him? He is rich and intelligent and everything a girl dreams of. She always hangs on his every word, running to her when she is in trouble. He is only ten for god's sake. That brat had acted so arrogant and haughty

And where is the brat now? Nowhere to be found. Guess she means nothing to him. His fist clenched. Anger and jealousy rush through him. He is jealous of him. Jealous that Mayura had love him instead of him. He had seen how upset she had been when he had gone missing only to turn up later. He is also angry with him for not turning up.

He closed his eyes as new wave of tears flood his eyes. He likes her more than a friend. She was different from all the other girls. She's cheerful, always making his day with that bright smile of hers. She hadn't get close to him because of his money. She had truly wanted to be his friend. He had tried several times to let her know how he felt but all she talks about is her Loki-kun.

He had been shocked when he heard what happened to her. He felt lost. He groaned as emotion flooded him. He opened his eyes and noticed a man leaning over her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. He looked familiar. His eyes widen when he remembered seeing him that time when Mayura bought some cakes from his shop. Koutarou moved towards him with the intention of hurting the man. How dare he do such a thing to Mayura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson Gaze**

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok. It belongs to Kinoshita Sakura Sensei…

**Chapter 4: Too Much Truth To Handle**

"What the hell did you think you are doing?" Thor turned just in time to see an angry Koutarou waving his fist at Loki. He quickly stepped in front of Loki to intercept. He knew that Loki wouldn't be in the mood to play nice. Not in his current condition.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I would advise you to calm down and proceed outside before you attract any more attention." Thor looked around him pointedly. Many people were staring at them.

He watched as Koutarou snarled, glared one last time at Loki before heading to the entrance. Thor sighed, relief that nothing bad is going to happened to his friend. He soon finds out how wrong he is when Loki walked past him, following Koutarou out. The others noticed too. They exchanged worried expression. Odin moved first, and the others followed meekly.

They peered around the corner and watch silently.

"What do you want, Kou-chan?" He sounded calm. Thor knew better. He had never heard him sound like that before. He always drawled or had that mischievous undertone. Ever since she died…he had changed for the worst. He had become what the books had falsely made him out to be.

"I saw you kiss her. Who gave you the right to do that? She's dead for god's sake. Do you have to … to violate her like that?" Koutarou burst out. 'He is so dead' was the first thought that entered Thor's mind.

"Violate her?…you really had no idea what you are saying do you?" He moved so fast that before Koutarou could blink, he had him pinned against the wall. Loki had his hand on his neck, squeezing the breath out of him. "Get this straight in your head Kou-chan, she belongs to me. MINE. I had every right to do what I did." His eyes flashed red and gleamed menacingly.

"That's quite enough, Loki. Let that human go." A commanding voice came from around the corner. Loki spared a glanced to the side but his hand still around Koutarou's neck.

"Stay out of this Odin."

"No. I don't wish to see you making a mistake you will regret later." Calmly, Odin placed his hand on Loki's and gently prayed it off Koutaru's neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Koutarou managed to gasp, soothing his neck and staring at the two men in front of him. His eyes grew wider as things started to click in his mind. "You are him, aren't you? The little detective."

Loki raised an eyebrow and smiled. The kind of smile that chill people to the bones. His smile widen when he saw him gulped. "So you found out, Kou-chan. What should I do with you? I think we should just silence him." With that said, Loki took out his Laevatein. He pointed at Koutarou. "Sayonara." However, even before the weapon touch him, Koutarou fainted.

"You are not serious when you said you wanted to silence him, right?"

"No… Mayura seems to like him……as a friend. Thank you for stopping me, Odin. I don't want Mayura to be upset."

"No. That you don't." Odin gently led Loki away from the boy. "Let's go home."

"Thor, he will be your responsibility." Odin commanded as he pointed to the figure.

Thor nodded and bent to pick his classmate up.

Skuld placed the wet cloth on the unconscious guy's head as he lay in Loki's study. It seems that Thor had no idea where he stays. So here he is.

The atmosphere was tense. Everyone not really interested to break the awkward silence. It seems everyone was grieving. She smiles sadly. She found it weird that the death of a mere human could affect them to this point. Even Odin-sama who only took control of her mind once felt that lost. Indeed, she was a very very special girl to them.

Being near her was like basking under the warm sun. Her innocence and cheerful deposition makes those around her want to be near her and a need to protect her. He still remembers one time when she had challenged her so that she could leave Loki-sama alone. She had made a awful looking pancake which doesn't look appetizing. Mayura had ate it and declared that it taste wonderful. And there were times when she was feeling down, Mayura would always do something funny to cheer her up. She really miss her.

"Has anyone of you found him?" Everyone new well who he was talking about. The murderer.

"It seems that he had been hanging around the place where I work. I think if we start from there, we will get to him faster." Thor informed the rest. They had been asking around with the drawing of the murderer.

"Is that so…thank you, Narugami-kun. I assume you will hand him over to me when you find him." It wasn't a question.

"Of course."

"Good." He stood from his place behind his desk and stepped out of the study. Skuld looked at his retreating back and felt sad for him. He truly lo…like Mayura. He had never seen him like this.

"Hmmm…" Koutarou stirred.

"You're finally awake."

"Where am I?"

"You're a Loki-sama's place."

"Loki…He tried to kill me!" Koutarou exclaimed when he remembered what happened.

"No, He did not. You just insulted him and he wanted to scare you that's all. You're lucky that you are Mayura's friend."

"He really is the detective brat, isn't he? Ouch… what did you hit me for?" Furious that he actually call Loki a brat, Skuld had knocked his head.

"Loki-sama is not a brat. And yes, that kid you saw is actually Loki-sama."

"How…How did he change to an adult overnight?"

"Will you believe us if we told you that everyone except you in this room is a god?" A man sat himself next to the lady he had been talking to ask that question.

Koutarou blinked once, twice and started laughing. "You have got to be kidding me. There is no such being as gods. You guys must have been hanging out to long with Mayura.

Once he said her name, he stopped laughing. Emotions overwhelming him once again. He looked at that man and notice none of them were laughing. They were serious.

"You are serious…"

"Of course we are. Have you heard of the Norse Gods before?"

"Hai…" very slowly, Koutarou's eyes widen.

"Guess you figured out. As you may have guessed, Loki is the God of Fire and Mischief. He was sealed in his child form banished by Odin, which is me, from Asgard. He had most recently, 8 months ago, cracked the seal and gains his Adult form back.

This lady whom you spoke too is Skuld, the Goddess of Necessity. She is one of the Norns. Her other two sisters are Urd, the Goddess of Fate, and Verdandi, the Goddess of Being." Odin said pointing at the ladies behind him.

"The classmate you known as Narugami- kun is the Thor, God of Thunder. To his right is Freyr, God of Fertility, and to his left is Freya, Goddess of Fertility and sister of Freyr. The one behind you is Heimdall, the Watcher."

Odin paused for a while to let that mortal before him absorb the information. "Yamino-san is the Migard Serpent and his brother is Fenrir, the great wolf who had turned himself to a small black pup. They are the sons of Loki."

"…" Koutarou was speechless. He knoew there was something weird about that brat. But he didn't expect Gods and Goddesses and even huge monsters. He could feel the room spinning around him. "Opps…" and he fainted again.

"Guess it was too much for him to handle." Odin looked at the other Gods and they just shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crimson Gaze**

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok. It belongs to Kinoshita Sakura Sensei…

**Chapter 5: Familiar Face**

He stood at a distant as he watch them lower the coffin into the hole. The gloomy weather reflected all those who turned up for the burial. All except him. At this moment, instead of sadness, he felt elated. Yes, elated. He had been waiting for this moment forever. Soon…… He smirked, thinking about all the possibilities of spending eternity with her. He turned and left as the first drop of rain fell.

Odin sighed as he watched people stepping forward to offer condolences to her father. Such a pity for a vibrant child to pass on like this. To some extent, she was special to him.

He could still remember that day when Balder and his own conscious had pushed her awareness aside and took control of her body. For a brief moment he was enveloped in her warmth that was her soul. Soothing, comforting and loving. Like a mother's embrace. Is every human like this, or is it just her? And from then on he knew why his blood brother, Loki, had been so reluctant to leave her.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a hooded figure hiding behind a statue. He stared as the figure, trying hard to remember why his presence felt so familiar. The figure turned and left after staring for a few minutes at the burial ground.

"Is something wrong, Odin-sama?"

"Nothing, Urd. Just thought I saw someone I know."

'It couldn't be him…right? He had been missing since last millennium. No. Must be my mind playing tricks on me.'

He sighed again and turned back to watching the burial procession.

Loki didn't turn up. He had locked himself in his room, without eating and sleeping. The other Gods had been at a lost to get him to eat something. They had tried to force feed him and drug his water to make him sleep. In the end, he had snarled and blasts them out of his room. He locked his door and proceeded to ward up his room. No one had seen him since two nights ago.

He hated seeing him like that. If only he had regained his full power, he will be able to bring her back even without the help of Idun's apple. Ever since his resurrection, his power had been regaining but at a slow pace.

Is this fate? That Loki had to lose his beloved? Even the Goddesses of fate can't answer that question. With the lost of their powers for the time being, it seems that fate had a decided to take things into her own hand.

He had wondered why fate had resurrected him and the Norns. It had puzzled him. Had someone been tempering with fate and hence changed all their destinies? If so, who is it?

Darkness… to some people it is something scary and horrifying. To him, it was comfort. He had been in the dark for all these years. Plotting and waiting for this day to come. It was a regret that she had to die first before he can accomplish what he had set out to do. Well never mind… the man had cause her pain had been severely dealt with.

He looked at the clock on the wall, and noted the time to be half an hour to twelve midnight. He smiled.

'Time for action.' He thought merrily. The next moment the room was empty. The man had vanished into thin air.

Shin walked up the path leading to the grave freshly buried today. He heard that it was a teenage girl who was brutally murdered a few days back. Being a night security for the graveyard, he thought it would be polite of him to 'pay a visit' to the 'new resident'.

He flashed his flashlight around, scanning the graveyard trying to detect anything unusual. He had work as a grave security guard for nearly 5 years, and nothing scary or unusual happened. He stopped as he came face to face with the picture of the 'new resident'. His eyes widen slightly. The girl in the picture is…was really beautiful. Long flowing pink hair and soulful eyes. She looked really exquisite, like a Madonna. Pity that she had died so young.

"Hi, I'm Shin the security guard here. Really sorry that you had to be here." He whispered. He shook his head, suddenly feeling very stupid.

"She won't be here long." Shin froze when he heard a low voice right behind him. He turned slowly to face the intruder and silently pray under his breath. "In fact, she will be leaving right now."

The man behind him had long dark hair that covers most of his face. Those little part of his face that can be seen is simply gorgeous. An Adonis that came for his Madonna. Only that she is dead.

"Wh…who are you?" Shin stuttered. "You shouldn't be here…"

"I won't take long. In the mean time…. I think you should take a little nap." Shin blinked and looked straight at the man's eyes. They glowed red for a moment and Shin suddenly felt himself falling into darkness.

Shin groaned when he tried to open his eyes. His whole body aches.

"You finally woke up. Scare the hell out of me when I found you lying on the ground next to an empty grave and the body went missing. What happened?" Shin's colleague asked.

"Huh? I… I don't remember……."

"Well… the police will be arriving soon. Just tell them what you remember." His colleague look puzzled. "If you ask me, I have no idea why someone would steal a body of a teenage girl."


	6. Chapter 6

**Crimson Gaze**

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok. It belongs to Kinoshita Sakura Sensei…

**Chapter 6: A Missing Body and A Mutilated Body**

He lay gently on the bed, his touch lingering on her soft pale skin. He has managed to use his magic to make the ugly scars covering her body disappear. Scars…left by that murderer…He snarled as that thought angered him. No force on earth could stop him from exacting revenge on the vermin for making her suffer. Not even the God of Chaos and Fire.

He chuckle softly under his breath. "Sleep well my love. In 2 days time, you shall walk the earth again with me by your side. Forever. No one can take you from me." He stood up and left the room quietly.

'Now… I'll have to deal with some trivial matter. And I will take my time or maybe days.' He pushed open the door to the basement. "Are you ready for your punishment, vermin. Consider yourself lucky, I'm in a good mood today. Today's session may last only for a few hours." With that, he took out what looks to be a whip with tiny spikes.

The figure in the middle of the room shudders and pleaded with his eyes for mercy. He is tied up, gagged and hanging from the ceiling.

"What is it? I can't hear you. … Want me to let you go?" He drawled. "But I am not done with you yet. As I said, you will pay for the pain you caused her. Now stop squirming around."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kou-chan's POV

The tension in the room is so thick that Koutarou felt almost suffocating. He wouldn't be surprise if he can slice it with a knife. Everyone in the room has remained silent ever since he told them the news. News of finding the mutilated body of that wretched murderer hanging on the police station's front gate. It was a gruesome sight, the news had reported. His body covers with long, deep and gashing scars. Face had been mangled beyond recognition. Hanging like a butchered animal.

He sneaked a glance at the lone figure by the window. Said figure had stood there unmoving since……forever. He couldn't help but wonder if that figure had a hand in the mutilation. He was sure that the rest of the people had the same thought too but were too afraid to voice it out.

"Lo…Loki…d…did you……" he left it hanging there. He could feel every eyes on him, surprise that a mere mortal had dare to ventured on a path where even the gods present in the room found dangerous. Oh well, there is a saying 'curiosity kills the cat'.

"Did I what… Kou-chan? Kill that man?" Loki's voice void of all emotions, chilled him to the bone. "I wish to say I was the one. But pity….it's not. Satisfied with the answer, Kou-chan?"

He gulped and nodded slightly. He could see the rest of the occupant in the room let out a breath of relief. 'Cowards…' he thought silently.

"LOKI-SAMA!!! Something has happened." He turned to see Loki's butler slammed the door open followed by a black dog. Both have worried looks on their face.

"What is it, Yamino-kun?"

"Its… Mayura-san… h…her body went missing this morning."

"WHAT????" Several outburst could be heard. In an instant, all eyes went to Loki's figure at the window.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Loki's POV

He froze the moment he heard the news from his son. Someone had taken his Mayura from her resting place. How could anyone do that to her?

He felt anger and despair bubbling up from within him again. First, his right to punish the murderer had been taken from him. And now… his Mayura had been stolen. He clenched his teeth and snarled under his breath. "Urd."

"I know what you want, Loki-sama. I'll go and do it now. Skuld, Verdandi, the two of you follow me. We are going to the cemetery." With that, Loki watched the three sisters left.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her. We'll bring her back to you." He heard Odin said. The pain is killing him. Tearing him apart and making his sanity leave him. How he wish all these are just his nightmare. And when he wakes up, she'll be in his arms and smiling lovingly at him.

Unconsciously, his hand went to clenched the pendant hanging on his neck which Mayura got for him. "Please get her back for me…"


End file.
